Lost
by True China Sorrows
Summary: It was all his fault. I had no choice. Naruto, he... I had to protect him. This was his fault; but I don't know. This being his fault; is that a good thing or a bad? I don't know anymore...
1. It Begins

Lost

Twilight was quickly coming over a forest. Within its reaches, a great battle is coming to an unexpected close. The Konoha ninja were in a desperate fight against the notorious Madara, and they were losing. Konoha was losing their best ninjas, and they would have to stop fighting sooner rather than later. Tsunade stares out at the medics before, albeit reluctantly, nodding to Shizune. Shizune bows, hiding her worried expression.

"Bring her back," Tsunade orders.

With that, Shizune disappears, racing across the battlefields. Then, in the distance, she sees Sakura in the distance. She was in a direct confrontation with Madara, but she, thankfully, wasn't on her own. Shizune sighs in relief and speeds up. Sakura was needed back at the medical tent urgently. Every single fraction of a second counted.

Sakura hesitates in her attack as Shizune comes into view. Kakashi signals for her to go, and she meets Shizune half-way.

"Sakura-san," Shizune gasps, out of breath. "You're needed back at the medic tent now."

"You can go," Kakashi tells her, smiling beneath his mask with pride.

Sakura nods, and darts away. As a highly trained medic, she knew better than to wait around. She carefully skirts around her comrades being attended to by other medics, and the constant hail of kunai, shuriken and other weaponry. With all the battles going on around her, she has to think back to the meeting at the tent earlier that day. They were given strict schedules of when to heal, and when to fight, with very few breaks in between. It couldn't be helped though; they all had chosen to be medics. Then, the tent comes into view and she breathes a soft sigh of relief. Being on the battle field wasn't exactly a comfortable place to be, and even the most experienced ninja would tell you battlefields are unnerving and disconcerting.

Suddenly, a hand covers her mouth, and pulls her back. She struggles against the strong grip, but fails to escape. That's when she notices how silent the battlefield has become. At first, she wonders if Sasuke used his Sharingan, but she knows everyone is staring at her. Each and every single one of her trusted comrades looks horrified. A low chuckle draws her attention back to her personal predicament.

"Hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," the voice chuckles again. "Or this young medic won't live to see today's sun set."

Glancing at the sky, Sakura can tell that only leaves a few fleeting seconds for her to be saved. Or rather, she could save herself. Sakura had adamantly refused to be the damsel in distress the moment she found out that Sasuke had left the village. This is the perfect opportunity to prove that fact to everyone. She glances over to Naruto, currently being held back by Anko and Asuma. A comforting feeling rises in her; Naruto always seemed to have a calming effect on her. She manages to nod to Naruto, trying to communicate that she's really alright.

With her free hand, she draws a kunai as discreetly as possible. Then, with as much force as she can muster, she stabs at Madara. However, the weapon passes through him, as if he were a ghost. Madara chortles as the last few seconds begin to slip away. Sakura looks over to Naruto again, but he's still in no position to help her. He does look desperate to help all the same. Inside, Sakura's relieved, he definitely won't get hurt this way.

Madara laughs, smirking. "So, you'll leave your friend to die? How very courageous of you… Ja…"

Slowly, Madara begins to disappear. The ninja fighting for Madara suddenly appear in a circle around Sakura. With no time left to spare, she raises her empty hand; with the other still gripping the kunai. As fast as she can, she races through the different signs.

_Monkey.. Ox. Tiger… Boar. Dog.*_

Instantly, electricity explodes from her left hand. It travels down the metal kunai, and strikes Madara. Instantly, both Sakura and Madara cry out. She tries to pull back, and let the weapon go, but the electricity is of a highly dangerous voltage. She can barely think, let alone let the kunai go.

* * *

><p>"Nngh…" Sakura groans.<p>

"Oh good, you're up," Toki says; one hand on her hip and the other holding a ladle.

"Where am I?" Sakura asks.

"This is Iron Town!" Toki exclaims, waving the ladle around. "We're the number one supplier of iron in the region. Say, why haven't you heard of it?"

With lightning speed, Sakura grabs the ladles handle and stands up. "I was passing through, and I lost my way… On a map, where would we be exactly?"

"A map? Hmm, I don't think we're listed on a map," Toki replies, deep in thought.

Irritated, Sakura drops the ladle and storms out. She darts past the surprised villagers, and soon finds herself standing before the entrance gates. She stares out at the rolling mountains and the lush, vivid grassy landscape that flows seamlessly from the edges of the forest. The gate slowly groans and begins lowering. Alarmed, she races out. She races across the bridge and out. Ahead of her is a vivid ocean of swaying grass. She stops dead in her tracks, staring at the scenery in shock. However, the noise from behind her, and her highly trained senses, causes her to flee.

Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she vanishes at the first line of trees and undergrowth. All around her are rustles that seem to follow her. Then, from out of nowhere, brilliant white flashes through the undergrowth. Instantly, she leaps back and turns on her heel, but the white keeps moving with her. She suddenly spins around, and veers to her left. The white flies past her in the previous direction she was going in. Sensing no one near her, she speeds up, becoming nothing more than a blur.

It was special training all ninjas were subjected to, to try and outrun the speed Sasuke's Sharingan could discern.

* * *

><p>"What about the baboons?" San asks, glowering.<p>

"The area was cleared," Ashitaka replies. "We didn't know they were there."

Suddenly, a large tree collapses, and one of San's brothers stalks in. His muzzle is pulled back, revealing his razor sharp teeth and his tail smashes through tree trunks.

"What's wrong?" San asks; defensive.

"There's a human in the forest," he replies. "She's not like the others… She's too strong, and fast."

"Take me to her," San snaps.

Instantly, Ashitaka grabs her wrist. "It wasn't us," he says, adamant. "It's someone else coming here. We're not all bad, San."

"I know," she replies, and races off with her brother.

Ashitaka sighs, and decides to go back to Iron Town. He's sure the village isn't involved, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind says differently. He knows that Lady Eboshi definitely learned her lesson from the last time; so it couldn't have been her doing.

* * *

><p>San stops, a strange smell permeating from various places in the forest. It smells like humans, but something isn't quite right about the scent. Then, suddenly, she darts away and hides in the bushes. Around the corner, Sakura walks out. Her eyes scan the forest for any signs of movement that shouldn't be there. Seeing nothing wrong, she tries to leave, but by then, San has had enough of idly watching from the side-lines.<p>

"Who are you?" San growls. "Why are you here?"

"It seems I lost my way," Sakura replies. "I wouldn't be in your forest, would I?"

"You're not welcome here," San snaps. "Go."

"I've been getting that," Sakura murmurs. "Oh, while you're still here, how do I leave the forest exactly?"

"Just go," San growls, and walks away.

"Nice meeting you too," Sakura grumbles, sarcastically.

She casts a wary glance around, to see if the white creature is still around. Seeing nothing but green and brown, she wanders off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello, this is for xxsakuraxloverxx. I'm so sorry a thousand, million, billion times over infinity for keeping you waiting so long.<strong>

***. The dots represent the time taken for her to move from one hand sign to the next.**


	2. Troubled Horizon

Lost

Sakura glowers at the endless stretch of trees, grass and nature in general. After spending an entire day clambering through and over roots and other natural debris, she was ever so slightly bored with the spectacle. Thank goodness then that she's back in Iron Town, or so anyone would think she was thinking of. In truth, she would much prefer to be out in that tiresome abundance of nature. Inside Iron Town was boring, and everyone knows everyone. It causes a spectacle when someone new arrives; especially Sakura. No one there has seen someone with pink hair before, and she's beginning to lose what's left of her shredded patience.

She taps her foot impatiently. "Doesn't anyone here have manners?"

She rolls her eyes and walks away; but from around a corner, she's caught Ashitaka's attention. Instantly, he races after her. San's brother had mentioned a human; someone faster and stronger, and different. What could possibly be more different than a human with pink hair, Ashitaka reasons. He tries to follow her down the winding streets, but she's nowhere to be found. He frowns, but opts to find Lady Eboshi instead of giving up. After all, Lady Eboshi would know if someone new arrived in Iron Town; she would always be the first to know. With his mind made up, he heads off in search of her.

"Just what are you looking for in me?" Sakura murmurs, looking down on him from her crouched position on the roof.

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the problem, Ashitaka?" Lady Eboshi frowns, curious. "You seem awfully worked up."<p>

"Has there been anyone unusual around lately?" he asks, concerned. "Has someone new moved into Iron Town?"

"Why, has there been a disturbance in the forest?" he doesn't answer, and Lady Eboshi sighs. "As a matter of fact, a young woman was found near the river. She was unconscious and nearly slipped into the water; we brought her back here to recuperate."

"Do you know where she's staying?" he asks, eager.

Lady Eboshi glowers at him. "You haven't told me why you're so interested in her; I'm reluctant to tell you anything else."

"A human wandered into the forest earlier," he says carefully; wondering how much he should tell her. "The wolves think there's something… different about her. They don't trust her."

"The wolves seldom trust anyone but their own clan," she replies. "It's not that suspicious."

"The wolves are letting you dig up areas of the forest," Ashitaka exclaims.

"Yes, and they're re-claiming the parts we aren't digging just as quickly," Lady Eboshi retorts. "There are other uses for the land other than a forest."

"They were there first," he snaps, then takes a deep breath. "They don't bother us anymore, and they don't judge us so hastily anymore! There's something about her that isn't right; don't you think we should look into the matter?"

"Ashitaka," Lady Eboshi sighs, exasperated.

"How complimentary of you," Sakura mutters as she stands in the doorway. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not the most usual person to see around; but I'm not a freak either." She turns to leave. "Oh, and Ashitaka, if you have something to tell me, say it to my face."

"There, you have your answer," Lady Eboshi says. "Can you please leave now; I have work that really can't wait."

"Of course," Ashitaka nods, slightly distracted. "Sorry to bother you."

* * *

><p>Sakura frowns, leaning against the buildings wall. "I should have been more careful…"<p>

The flap over the doorway shifts, and instantly, Sakura has leaps up onto the roof. She watches him carefully as he makes his way back to the more lively part of the settlement that's still bustling despite the moon being directly overhead. As he moves further and further and further away, then she darts into the darkest of the shadows. She decides to follow him on his way. In her kunai pouch, she touches a herb and smiles. Using the herbs she could interrogate Ashitaka, and wipe his memory of the entire event. All in all, it wasn't a risky plan, she had partaken in a lot of interrogations during her career and it became second nature. Now all she has to do is work out his routine, and decide from that when he's most vulnerable…

However, high on the mountains, the wolves are watching her. On the passing winds and billowing smoke, they can smell how different she really is. San wanders over to their side, and watches with them.

"Seems like she targets that human," one of her brothers growls.

"Yes," the other looks to San. "What will you do about it?"

"According to Ashitaka's treaty, we can't enter the village or intervene in its affairs," San replies. "They killed apes* though, so they can't expect us to stay silent."

"How long?" the oldest wolf asks, impatient.

"Tomorrow," San replies. "at night."

* * *

><p>From the shade of Toki's house, Sakura glares viciously at any of the villagers who try to stare at her. There's no one else with pink hair, but that doesn't mean they can stare at her so rudely.<p>

"So this is where you've been hiding," Ashitaka comments.

She turns to glance at him over her briefly, but there's clearly no interest in her eyes. "Care to explain why you've been stalking me?"

"I'm just curious," he replies. "We don't get many new people here."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but there's no freak show in town," she snaps. "Go find someone else to alienate."

He grasps her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

Sakura glares at him, irked. However, Ashitaka has only just noticed her green eyes; he's never seen anyone with eyes a different colour than brown. Seeing his searching stare infuriates her even more, and she storms off. However, before she gets far, a great roar screams through the forest and over Iron Town. Having stopped dead in her tracks, she turns to look at Ashitaka. He stares back at her, his eyes questioning and confused. Then, realisation dawns on her, and she races off. He wastes no time in pursuing her through the small winding streets. Both of them are heading towards a huge, murmuring crowd too incredulous to be rational. They both speed up as the nature of the situation dawns on them both. Ashitaka keeps his eyes on the crowd, and by the time he looks back Sakura's lost in the crowd.

"Lady Eboshi!" Toki exclaims. "What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know Toki," Lady Eboshi replies, worriedly. "I will find out though, I promise."

"Of course, lady," another girl says.

"Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka yells. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," she snaps. "I wouldn't be here if I did. Now please excuse me; I have to find out."

The great wooden gates come crashing down, and San races in with her two brothers. Instantly, the villagers draw back in fear; their memories of the Wolf gods are still fresh in their minds. Ignoring their glares and pointed weaponry, San closes in on Ashitaka and Lady Eboshi, a stern look marring her face. She stops only a few feet from them. Her brothers don't stray far behind her.

"What have you done?" San shrieks. "How dare you destroy the forest! Are the lands you mine not enough for you!"

"What are you talking about San?" Ashitaka pleads. "We haven't done anything. We're as confused as you are."

"Not all of us," Sakura snaps, standing atop one of the building's rooftops.

San glares at her, furious, but stays silent. Sakura keeps her eyes trained to the forest, searching for even the slightest of movements. There's nothing out of the ordinary, and she turns to look at Ashitaka.

"What was it that you were so curious about me before?" Sakura snaps. "Why?"

"There's something wrong with you!" San snarls. "You're not like the others!"

"No, I know I'm not like you," Sakura replies. "I know you don't have chakra."

"Chakra?" Lady Eboshi frowns. "What is this chakra you speak of?"

Sakura moves to answer, when a flicker of light from the forest catches her eye. Panic and adrenaline rush through her veins and she suddenly becomes hyper aware of the dangers presented.

**What? Why didn't you see this coming?** – Sakura's inner yells.

_I'm sorry… I should have known. I have to get these people out of here. How? How?_

She leaps down in a gap in the crowd. After landing in a crouch, she looks to the torn down gates for an answer. No ideas come to mind, and she has a bad feeling about them anyway.

"What is going on?" Lady Eboshi snaps.

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I've been working on this since the last one was uploaded. It really takes me a while to get through my eight incomplete stories. Sorry. If something here confuses you, please write what confuses you in the review and I'll be more than happy to answer when possible. Of course, if nothing confuses you, that's good too.**

***- I think it's actually the ape tribe instead of the baboon tribe. I'll edit my mistake when I've finished the story.**


	3. Chasing the Clock

Lost

- _"What is going on?" Lady Eboshi snaps._

* * *

><p>Sakura half-turns to her, her eyes shadowed. "I am not who you perceive. I lied to you all, but that's my duty. Now, I suggest you take your leave."<p>

"How dare you speak so rudely to Lady Eboshi!" Gonza yells.

Sakura spins around and glares at him. "What's happening is important, and I am the only one who knows of it. Now, go."

The gate shudders from a great pressure of some kind, and she curses internally. Looking over all the people, Sakura briefly wonders whether they can help, but she quickly discards those thoughts. The villagers are exactly that; simple villagers. They aren't the kind of people who know how to fight. Having no one present who can help, she decides to try the safest way; on her own. She pulls out her gloves from a pocket and slips them on. The only hitch is that she doesn't quite expect what happens next to come so quickly. Her eyes flit to the gate, wide-eyed, but she buries her shock down.

The foreboding heaviness of _that_ which is impossible to forget suddenly comes down. It's impossible to ignore and there's no one who experiences who won't know it instantly again. Though, judging from the villagers reactions, he's still too far away for their senses to perceive. Hatred sweeps over her, and she struggles to regain control of her emotions. Then she realises her hatred might actually be of some use. Sakura decides to change her plans, and makes her way to the gate.

"Wait!" Ashitaka exclaims. "What are you doing? Tell me what's going on!"

"No one opens the gate," Lady Eboshi commands. "Tell us now."

"No, and you can keep this gate closed if you want. It won't stop me," she murmurs, trying to place the source.

She closes her eyes in concentration, then, with a precise aim, she punches the gate. Instantly it buckles and shatters with splinters of wood scattering everywhere. Her eyes peer through the dust to see where her target is. Though, as the dust settles, it's clear that there's no one in sight. Somewhat irked, she races off, leaving the villagers shell-shocked. San, being the first to come to her senses, leaps onto her wolf brother's back. They race after her, desperate for answers.

"Ashitaka, what's going on here?" Lady Eboshi stammers. "That girl, she broke down the gate… What's happening?"

"I honestly can't tell you Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka stares. "I don't know what's happening either, but I think she's right. Maybe we should leave for now. Take the boats out onto the water, you should be safe there."

"What about you?" Toki exclaims. "You're not running off after them, are you? Ashitaka, don't be so stupid, come with us."

"You need to get to the boats, but I can help. I know I can," he replies. "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Alright, everyone to the boats. Hurry up, we don't have time to waste," Lady Eboshi orders.

"You heard Lady Eboshi! Hurry up, hurry up!" Gonza bellows. "What're you waiting for? Get working slacker!"

"Be careful Ashitaka," Lady Eboshi warns him.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" San yells.<p>

Not expecting to have anyone to contend with, Sakura skids to a halt. "You're the girl from before... I can't leave this forest, not now. I'll be gone when I'm finished."

"No, tell me what's happening," San snarls. "I need to know what's happening or I can't do anything!"

"You can turn around, because you'll only hold me back," Sakura snaps. "I don't have time to waste on you."

"This is my home. I won't just let you do what you want here. Let me do something, or you won't be going any further," San says. "My brothers and I will fight you, and we won't hold back."

"You can't come with me," Sakura warns. "You don't know anything that's happening. You really should go. I'll try not to tear your home apart."

Before they can further protest, she disappears. San kicks a fallen branch and it shatters against a tree. Her brothers are trembling in fury and in no condition to calm her down. They quickly take off again, letting their feral instincts take over.

* * *

><p>The trees stretch onwards and higher in every direction. There's nowhere that isn't a brilliant emerald, with varied spots of brown. It's here where Sakura lands, having decided not to traverse along the treetops any more. Warily, she glances at her surroundings. Upon finding that there's no one around, she frowns. She was expecting more of a trail now that she's gotten so far in.<p>

"How long will this person run?" she asks, quietly.

A soft sound, almost passable as the wind, rustles in the undergrowth. Instantly, her highly trained senses detect it. She turns, weapon at the ready for anything. That's when it suddenly dawns on her. She steps back, returning her kunai to her pouch. She glances around for signs of life, or something unusual. Her eyes close and she tries to focus on hearing someone, but it's utterly silent. At her sides, her fists clench.

"Where are you? Come back here! I know you're here!" she yells, and then quietens. "Stop toying with me."

Still, the forest remains utterly silent, and without movement. Sakura glances around herself, turning at the shadows that sometimes shift even if only slightly. There's nothing to lead her to the person she's chasing. Frustrated, she throws a kunai and it slices deep into a tree.

"Be careful with that!" Ashitaka exclaims, closely followed by San and her brothers.

She spins round on her heel, and stares at them incredulously. "What are you doing; I told you to leave!"

"I live here, and I can defend my home!" San snaps. "If anyone should leave; it's you."

Sakura suddenly freezes. Slowly, she turns back around. Her eyes scan the forest making note of every detail. Then, she smiles at San. "This forest is your home, right? So, then perhaps you can explain why this forest is silent and motionless?"

It's clear from San's expression that she doesn't have an answer, but she feels that Sakura might. Her wolf brothers drop lower into a crouch and snarl, bearing their fangs. San talks to them quietly and calmly, and their frayed tempers start to quieten. Deep in thought, Sakura's mind is taking the different strange sightings and trying to fit them together. From her expression, she's probably getting a, somewhat shaky, idea of what's happening.

"What's going on?" Ashitaka asks. "Tell us what's happening."

"You will never understand, so don't even try," Sakura sighs. "Please just go. I'll make sure this forest isn't badly damaged. Let me do this."

"You've brought nothing but trouble, we have no reason to trust you," San snaps. "Leave or take us with you."

Sakura sighs, exasperated. She knows if she runs, they'll all catch up to her at some point or another. Although, if she takes them with her, they'll only be a hindrance. She can't afford to be held back at any time, and if she is, it won't go well. She grasps her hair in vexation while San's sure they won't be left behind. Then, Sakura turns away from them. She looks ready to admit surrender…

* * *

><p>San stirs, the irksome light shining down onto her eye lids. Slowly, she opens her eyes to find herself lying under a tall tree. Her brothers and Ashitaka and close by, but Sakura is nowhere in sight. She grits her teeth in irritation, and pushes herself up. She <em>knows<em> they weren't in this area of the forest when they caught up with Sakura. She's so angry that she goes over to Ashitaka and hits him hard, jolting him awake.

He flinches as she starts pacing. "Where are we? I don't recognise this place."

"Of course you don't!" San shrieks. "This is the other side of the forest to where that woman was. I swear; she's as evil as Eboshi. I'm going to find her."

"Wait, San, maybe she's right," Ashitaka says, carefully. "It could be dangerous where she's going. Don't you think we should listen to her? She clearly knows something we don't."

"Go away," San yells. "You're not helping. Go that to that village of cowards and hide."

Her brothers stand up, already following her. Although he's not convinced they should be interfering, he reluctantly follows them. Ashitaka pulls on Yakul's reins and he stirs.

* * *

><p>"There," Sakura mutters quietly.<p>

Iron Town is miles away. The forest here has become almost swamp like. The ground and tree bark is somewhat loose, and not meant for combat. It might be a struggle to even stay on her feet. She doesn't want to expend chakra to her feet to stay upright. After all, that would leave her at a disadvantage.

She jumps down, landing in a rugged clearing clearly formed of nature's perfect imperfections. She straightens up and lowers her hand to her pouch. She's finally found who she's been looking for all this time. Although, Sakura does curse that she didn't realise sooner. She silently draws a kunai, but keeps it hidden.

"So, I've finally found you," she comments.

Standing atop an elevated mound, directly opposing her is who she's searched for. The elevation, albeit small, gives him an added advantage. A low chuckle emanates, and he turns slightly. His eyes bore holes into her soul. Those eyes full of evil and death. She'll have to be wary.

"So, you escaped the genjutsu, I am impressed," come the maliciously intent words from Uchiha, Madara.

**Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and I'm sorry to leave it there. It shouldn't take me too long to get back to this story on my update list though; despite a minor set-back. I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter. It's kind of filler-ish, but it needed doing. I do hope you'll stay with me until next time.**

**Until then, zai jian!**

**(**I personally do not know if swamps exist in Japan, which is it is stated as swamp-like. Also, I believe Yakul is the name of the red deer creature Ashitaka has faithfully following him; I may be wrong)


	4. Connection

Lost

"You weren't expecting me," Madara chuckles. "How foolish of you to think you would come here alone, despite it being my jutsu that brought us… I had expected more from the apprentice of a sannin."

She glares at him, furious. "You won't scar this place like you did back home."

"Oh, really?" he chuckles. "As if you can stop me."

Frustrated and angry, she lunges at him, kunai in hand. With little to no effort, he brushes her off. In mid-air, she twists round, sending a hail of shuriken in his direction. Madara leaps back, and only one strikes him. He lands in a crouch, and rips it out of his leg. Madara tries to escape, but by then Sakura had caught up to him. He leaps back again, and Sakura barely scathes him with her chakra scalpel before he disappears. She lands in a crouch, carefully balancing herself on the ground. She lets out a quiet frustrated scream.

She glances around the area, but there's not much out of the ordinary. As far as she can tell, she's out of Madara's genjutsu that lead her to him. She knows his genjutsu is probably too far above her level, but it won't deter her. She knows there will be some trace of Madara in the swamp-like clearing. She darts from one semi-stable piece of ground to another. Every here and there are small scatterings of paper. Sakura pauses in her search when a quiet sound reaches her. She jerks upright, and stares at a gap in the trees. Then she turns to where he disappeared. It takes her no time at all to disappear after him.

Not even a minute later, Ashitaka, San and her wolven brothers rush into the empty clearing. As they look around, there's no trace of Sakura and Madara. Furious, San races forward, moving to chase Sakura down. However, before she gets far, Sakura knocks her back. San's brothers snarl fiercely, ready to attack, but refrain from doing so.

Sakura turns, looking over the swampy area. "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for you!" Ashitaka exclaims. "What's happening? Tell us, you know we won't drop this matter. We can help you."

"If you don't tell us now!" San snarls.

Seeing no other way to persuade them, Sakura picks up a small stone. She throws it onto the semi-stable ground, and pushes past them. As the stone hits the ground it suddenly explodes. Earth scatters everywhere as they duck to avoid the debris. However, the explosion triggers others, until the clearing is gone. Only a crater is left in its place.

Sakura steps out from behind a tree. "Tell me, do you still think you can help me? This is nothing compared to what's coming. I think you should go back to Iron Town, Ashitaka. I assume you're still as stubborn as ever, San."

"We're the gods of the forest," the first brother snarls. "No human can overcome our strength."

"No fear is worthy of us," the second snarls. "This forest is our home."

"I'm not leaving either," Ashitaka says, adamant. "I can still help you. Besides, if it's really that bad, then you'll need all the help you can get."

* * *

><p>"Be careful," Sakura warns, worry lacing her voice.<p>

She, San, Ashitaka and the wolves are standing on a hilltop. Down below them is Iron Town. Below them is also the well-hidden Madara, ready to strike. Out on the water is a horde of boats, where Iron Town's inhabitants are. It's the safest place for them to be, even though it leaves them in the open.

Sakura removes a radio from her back pouch. She glances over it, to check it's condition, before handing it to Ashitaka. He takes it, looking over the strange piece of technology. Although, San and her brothers aren't pleased about it at all. Their instant reaction is to move away, somewhat angry.

"There's a button on the side, closer to the top. Push that to speak to me," she instructs. "The red button on the other side is to mute it, and block contact. That's in case of a target being close, so keep an eye on your surroundings. I only have one spare, so, San, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I don't even need my brothers with me," San replies, gaining displeased looks from her brothers. "I'll be fine, stop looking at me like that!"

"Then we're clear on our parts?" Sakura asks, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Madara pauses, his eyes peering around the forest. Then, as fast as the wind, he turns on his heel. A kunai slices through a tree. It slips by Ashitaka's throat, barely touching him. A thin trail of blood trickles down his throat as he tries to stay silent. He pushes down on the red button slowly. Halfway down, the button <em>clicks<em> in the quiet forest. Madara discreetly shifts his focus over to a small bush at the base of the tree he threw the kunai towards.

"Should we go to him?" one of San's brothers asks. "He seems in danger."

"No, we have our orders, let's go," she replies.

Moving as silently, and swiftly, as the wind, they fly towards Iron Town. Sakura had told them to wait at the gates for Madara. Ashitaka was supposed to gather information, and track his progress. However, Sakura hadn't been so kind as t explain what she's doing. They know she could be doing anything, even aiding him.

"San, can we trust her?" the second brother asks. "She could be aiding that man."

"We're the Wolf Clan, we don't have anyone to fear," she replies. "Besides, we can call on others to help us if they do."

They break through a tree line, only to stop instantly. The number of boats in the water has depleted, but Iron Town still looks empty. The missing boats aren't anywhere in sight either. San and her brothers exchange worried glances, and make their way down, this time, slowly and carefully. There's a hint of danger scenting the air. The kind of danger that came when Lady Eboshi first shot the Boar God who cursed Ashitaka.

On top of another hill, two pairs of eyes are fixed on them. Neither are particularly warm or happy. One pair moves as the person half-turns.

"See, this is what happens when you're careless," Madara states, monotonously.

"I had to give them something to do," Sakura replies quietly. She glances back over to them. "… Are you sure this will work?"

"You're the one to have started this," Madara glowers. "If anyone will know, then it should be you. This seems the logical answer to our problems."

"No one's going to be hurt by this?" Sakura frowns.

Madara turns away. "No one at all…"

* * *

><p>"Hello, is there anyone here?" San calls out.<p>

However, Iron Town is as empty as it looks. There doesn't seem to be any life in the village at all. Furious, she practically sees red. San grits her teeth, and turns on her heel. She storms past her brothers, and is heading for the gates. That's when it finally reaches her.

_Cr… c.. S.._

San stops, noticing a radio lying at the side of a road. She remembers Sakura saying that there were only two radios, and so San picks it up. She finds a button she thinks might work, and presses down on it. No sound comes out, and she prepares to throw it away.

"Thank goodness, Sakura, is that you?" a voice calls out, worriedly.

"No, who is this? What do you want?" San jumps, surprised.. "How do you know her? Where are you?"

"Who am I?" the voice shrieks. "How dare you not know me, I'm Yamanaka, Ino! Who are you with Sakura's radio?"

"San, who is this irritating person," the first brother asks.

"I said Yamanaka, Ino!" Ino shrieks. "Listen to me when I'm speaking; and where is Sakura?"

"You mean the _traitor_?" the second brother snarls.

"She is not a traitor!" Naruto and Ino exclaim simultaneously.

Loud scuffling and yelling erupt from the radio, and then silence returns. "… My name is Hyuuga, Neji. Have you seen Sakura, or Madara?"

"She spoke of someone powerful that was a threat," San says, carefully. "She told us to wait by the gate..."

* * *

><p>Yellow-green light filters through pristine tree leaves. The trees on the other hand are full of dents and holes. There are burn marks on some, and the ground has been upturned in various places. Even the Kodama are frightened to enter the area.<p>

"This isn't working," Sakura pants, out of breath.

"No, we'll do this again," Madara instructs, adamant.

"I'm running low on chakra!" Sakura snaps. "Stop pushing me!"

"You will try again, or find another way," Madara warns. "Let's see how those villagers like you walking away, hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Right, well, sorry for the delay. I've been getting tutors around, and working on Dusk, as well as some other problematic problems. Oh, yes, if the paragraph  layout thing is different, it's because I tried a new one. If it doesn't work, then it'll be scrapped. I was trying to elongate the paragraphs.**

**Right, so, some of the Naruto gang are back in action. Well, kind of, but… Right, I'm getting very confused today, so I'll stop before I make an idiot of myself. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed what you read.**

_xxxSakuraxloverxxx –_ Hi! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 –_ I'm glad you've been enjoying this story.

_TF angel –_ That's for the answer, I was quite worried I got it wrong.

_yuchi1994 –_ Sorry I kept you waiting. I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner!

_Diana –_ I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I hope this chapter's not too slow-moving for you.


	5. Finding The Way

Lost

"Do you doubt this?" Madara snarls.

Sakura glares at him. "Of course not! It's you I doubt,"

He lashes out. "You're either very brave, or you're very stupid,"

"I'm not the stupid one here!" she yells.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Ashitaka frowns, as San's brother's race past him.<p>

San growls as she tries to rip a piece of cord. "There's been a change of plans. There's new information,"

"What new information?" he frowns.

"She is not a traitor!" Naruto yells through the radio.

A loud banging rings out, and more yelling follows. Disgruntled by the strange noises coming from the radio, he joins San by the basket of cord. She pulls the knot tighter, straining the cord almost beyond its limit. He can tell by her expression that she isn't at all pleased with what's happening. Ashitaka nudges her shoulder, and gestures to the radio.

"San, who are they?" he frowns. "You said you had new information?"

She tears at the cord, ripping it in half. Grumbling, she glares at him, furious. He raises his hands in surrender. The radio crackles loudly and a loud _crash_ rings out. It teeters towards the edge of the window, and falls to the ground. It crackles again, and the back slips. San gets up and pushes it back into place. She puts it on the windowsill, covering the receiver.

"The girl isn't one of us," San says. "She's why the villagers have gone."

"What are you talking about?" he frowns. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"She's from faraway, and she isn't an ally," she replies. "She's not to be trusted. You should have let us finish her in the first place."

"Of course not!" Ashitaka exclaims, grasping her wrist.

"Let go!" San yells, struggling. "What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to find her," he replies, adamant. "We can ask her what's going on when we do."

"You're crazy!" San cries. "She's the enemy!"

"Grrr," the first of San's brothers' growls.

* * *

><p>His muzzle wrinkles in disgust and he tries to shake the scent away. The putrid scent of dark, tainted chakra fills the air. The brothers back away, snarling and bearing their teeth. They turn around and flee the area. They lope down the hillsides, growing in speed every moment. The tainted chakra grows ever closer, like a great beast charging after them. The swirling, whirling mass of power growls quietly in the wind. Around the brothers, trees crunch and bow under the weight.<p>

"This _traitor_," the second brother snarls. "We should have dealt with her."

"This new person will pay," the first brother roars.

Instantly, the two of them split apart. The oldest wolf turns right, racing to face-off with the creator of the dark chakra. The youngest wolf drives on further down the hill towards the lake. His task is first and foremost to reach the villagers. He hopes he can reach Lady Eboshi and her god-wounding weapons. He knows that there's no one who can escape the after-effects of that kind of attack.

* * *

><p>"Traitor!" San yells, furious.<p>

"Calm down," Ashitaka frowns, forcing her back.

"Say it again," Sakura glares. "Go ahead, I dare you."

Ashitaka pushes the two apart. He knows he won't be able to stop them from arguing. There's electricity in the air, sparking between the two. Wisely, he moves away from them to let them try work it out themselves.

"Leave," San snarls. "You've caused nothing but trouble for us!"

Sakura leans against a tree. "I'm not leaving, not until I find Madara. Then you'll never have to deal with him, or me, again,"

"Why should we believe anything you have to say?" San growls. "It's just more lies. You're trying to lower our guard."

Sakura sighs at her stubbornness. She clearly isn't getting through to either of them. She has to get past them both, one way or another. Even if she has to move them herself, but she isn't exactly pleased with that option.

The wind blows through the mountainside. Leaves are ripped from their place and strewn across the ground. As they land, a distinct pattern emerges. Sakura glances over it, wondering whether she should go ahead with it or not.

"This is the last chance for you to believe me," she says, warningly. "Even if you don't, I'll have to get past you. I'm not giving you any other chances."

"Are you threatening us?" Ashitaka frowns.

"No," she replies. "But I will if it means I get past you two."

* * *

><p>"Here," she says, handing over a small scroll. "If you need help, you should open it. It should work for even you."<p>

"Thanks," Ashitaka nods. "We just need to open it, and it's going to work, right?"

"As far as I know," she replies, unsure.

"You had better be right," San growls.

Before Sakura can reply, she darts away. As fast as lightning, she vanishes amongst the undergrowth. Sakura turns back to Ashitaka and pats his shoulder reassuringly. She then turns and leaps up into the treetops. He watches as she flees the area. Supposedly, she's going to stop Madara, but no one can tell. He takes his leave as well. According to the new plan, he's supposed to go to Iron Town's mining sights. Though, what exactly he's supposed to do there, he's not quite sure.

* * *

><p>"Is that all you've got, wolf?" Madara glares, a sword in hand.<p>

He growls in response, crouched and ready to lunge for Madara's throat. However, because of the sword the danger is almost too great. He circles around Madara, inching closer as he moves. Though, Madara isn't stupid, and his Sharingan can detect the sly movements of his opponent. Impatient, he lunges for Madara, and the sword slices at his shoulder. Wounded, the wolf stumbles back. Madara walks over to the injured creature. He forces chakra into the blade and raises it, ready to end the fight once and for all. Moments before he can attack, the other wolf knocks him over. He pulls his brother to his feet, and the wolves run away.

Getting to his feet, Madara grins maliciously. He watches them run, savouring the taste of blood in the air. He drops the sword he stole from the village's weaponry barracks. Then, as fast as he can, he heads back towards the village. He can sense the gathering power at the village. Not to mention, he left some of his chakra on Sakura as she had left. It's leading him straight after her. He smirks, pleased with his tracking, and the coming effects. After all, it can't end well for her.

She's going to be the downfall of her own plans.

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter, but my laptop is going bye-bye for a while. I think there might be problems… It's not that bad though, besides I have most of my written data backed-up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	6. The Plan is Flawless

Lost

A kunai slices into the ground. Madara stops in his tracks, sparing it a distasteful glance. He looks over at Iron Town, sensing something stirring within the walls. He takes a step towards it, and another kunai lands in front of him. He hisses quietly in an angered annoyance.

"You cannot stop me," Madara smirks. "You should surrender."

"And you should turn back," Sakura calls down to him from the hill top. "but you won't."

"You aren't as powerful as you think you are," he activates his Eternal Sharingan.

She looks away, smiling. "We'll see about that,"

* * *

><p>"Is there anything else?" Ashitaka frowns, staring out over the lake.<p>

"I think you've gotten them all," San frowns, following his gaze.

San's two brothers stalk over to them. They look over the water, solemn and grim. The few boats containing villagers are still bobbing in the water. A few panicked faces turn to them, but they soon turn away. Ashitaka sighs and hauls himself to his feet, brushing off excess dirt.

"They'll be here soon," San frowns, staring up at the rolling mountains. "We should start now."

"Are you sure?" he frowns. "We've only got one chance at this. If we start too early-"

"We'll be useless if we start too late," San retorts. "At least we if we finish too quickly it can be delayed."

Ashitaka sighs and reluctantly follows her into the abandoned village. As they re-enter the village's boundaries, he glimpses San's brothers' walking away. They're clearly deviating from the plan. He shakes his head and starts to follow San again. All he can hope is that they don't ruin everything entirely.

* * *

><p>Sakura turns in mid-air, throwing a kunai. Madara deftly avoids it, catching up to her. His red eyes gleam with a twisted, malicious intent. She veers to her left in a bid to outrun him. He lunges for her, and the wolves appear. In unison, they leap for his jugular. He stops to deal with their interruption, letting Sakura escape. For a moment though, it seems that all she can do is watch them. Shock and horror are clear on her face. As her battle senses come back to her, grateful as she is, she flees. The two wolf's growl in eager anticipation, ready to strike. Though it wasn't part of the plan they knew it was the right thing to do. After all, everything would quickly fall apart with San and Ashitaka quietly panicking.<p>

"You stupid mongrels," Madara snarls, glaring at them fiercely.

"You would do well not to underestimate us," the first brother grins malignantly.

"We don't lose to mere mortals," the second continues.

He chuckles. "Good, then we all agree. I'm the one going to win,"

Loud, monstrous roaring rings out through the mountainside. The echoes of the fierce battle swarm over the lake. San stops, dropping weapons as the blood in her veins turns to ice. She whips around, staring at the battleground worriedly. She whimpers quietly, wanting to join her brothers, and worrying for them too. It takes all of her senses to keep her feet firmly planted in the village. The wait becomes easier as Sakura comes into sight, running down the mountain. Reluctantly San picks the weapons up again, hurrying after Ashitaka. Everything has to ready for Madara following in Sakura's footsteps.

"Oh," Ashitaka frowns as weapons clatter to the ground.

San huffs, clutching his sleeve. "We only have a few minutes. She's already at the village gates. We have to hurry,"

"No, wait. Not yet, you can't rush this," Sakura winces, clutching a wound in her side. "Even if it takes half an hour for us to make this right."

"My brothers are fighting him!" San shrieks, desperate.

"I'm grateful, believe me, but we can't rush this," Sakura replies, adamant. "You have no idea how powerful this man is. We can't take any chances with him."

"My brothers did," she glares, storming off.

Feeling a bit awkward, Ashitaka sets to the task of categorising the weapons. He peers at the weapons with blades. He can't tell which ones are swords, and which ones are sabres. Sakura reaches out, teasing one sword closer. She notices him watching her curiously and smiles in return.

* * *

><p>"Are you really that much of a fool?" Madara chuckles, stalking towards Sakura. "Did you honestly believe that such a plan could trap me?"<p>

She glares at him. "I'm not stupid, and plenty of good plans fail because of circumstances!"

He grins maliciously. "Excuses won't hide the truth. You know you've failed. Look around us, there's blood _everywhere_. Your new allies are all dead; all that's left for you to do is disappear. I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you take their corpses with you,"

He walks past her, triumphant in sin and glory, and the evil echoing of his footsteps tattoos itself in her memory. The vermillion glint in his Eternal Sharingan paints its image behind her eyes. As hard as she tries they won't leave her be. She casts a quick, agonised glance at her fallen comrades. Her plan had fallen apart, and they stood no chance against his might. They were crushed into oblivion. She isn't willing to surrender, but she can hear faint sounds of life.

She glares at him over her shoulder. "It won't end like this; I promise you it won't,"

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I really made you all wait this time, haven't I? I promise, promise, promise that I will do everything I can to shorten your waiting time next time. I'm not going to just leave you fumbling around for months on end. If there's one thing that you can be sure of then it is this; I will never leave a story incomplete. It may take months, it may take years, but it will be done. Also, my reason, rather embarrassingly, for not updating faster is that I'm having my first book published. I know, I know, and I won't abandon you guys because of it again.**

**Thank you for reading, and I apologise if I failed to entertain you.**


	7. The Reasons For Our Life

Lost

"She's exhausted," Ashitaka comments as he looks over the make-shift bed of leaves.

"She saved us…" San murmurs, staring at the fire.

Silence overcomes both of them. The crackling flames are the only sound for miles; not even the wind dares to make a sound. Guilt wells up in San's chest, but she pushes it aside. She glances over her shoulder at the make-shift bed of leaves worriedly.

"She'll be alright," Ashitaka says, reassuringly. "She's just tired. Tomorrow she'll back on her feet."

"She saved us," San repeats, looking at her companion now. "Ashitaka, she _saved_ us. She doesn't even know us, yet she risked everything to ensure our lives. What kind of person does that?"

"A kind person, or a guilt-ridden one," he shrugs. "She's to blame for bringing him. I've heard her talking about it in her sleep. She probably just wants things to return to how they were. I wouldn't blame her if she's worried, she isn't from around here. I've never seen anyone like her before."

* * *

><p><em>!<em>

"_Ah!"_

_The crimson sky shifts, rotating and ushering in obsidian clouds. In a deserted street she rounds a corner, running as fast as she can. Her breathing is ragged from exertion. No matter how she runs, she can never seem to get away. She glances over her shoulder fearfully. She doesn't even know what she's running from!_

_A loud roar erupts before her and she skids to a stop. The black tendrils before her give way to a mighty shadow. The razor blades of thrashing, smashing white marred crimson draw her eyes. Her breathing grows strained, panicked, fearfully believing the worst. She can't move. The ground below her is holding her steadfast in place. She can't struggle, she can't make a sound. The snapping grows closer._

_Too close_

* * *

><p>"Mm," Sakura groans, her left arm lazily half-hiding her eyes.<p>

She stares up at the light through half-focused eyes. The leaves sway with a breeze giving her a momentary reprieve. She mutters quietly and rolls onto her stomach. Sakura stifles a yawn and rubs her weary eyes. Slowly, she eases herself up onto her knees. She looks to find herself on a dirt path through the forest.

"So, you're awake," a gruff voice comments.

She glances over her shoulder. "You're San's brother…"

He inclines his head. "You saved us,"

She stands up. "Where are we?"

"This is the way out of the forest," he grins. "Barely anyone comes here."

She frowns at the winding path. The pale earth track doesn't seem to end. An idea sparks in her mind, but she keeps it to herself. The memory of her last plan replays itself in her mind. It had almost ended in all of them dying. She glances down at her hands – they're trembling. She still hasn't recovered from the use of her chakra.

"Where are San and Ashitaka?" she asks, her voice somewhat strained.

"They're going to have a look at the village," he replies.

* * *

><p>The forest is silent as Sakura pushes her way through the greenery. The wolf by her side grunts in annoyance. They've been walking for a long time and there's nothing but more greenery in sight. After her question of his sister and the human's location he had thought that she was seeking them out, but she's ignored his directions.<p>

"Where are we going?" he growls, coming to a halt.

"Feel free to stay here," she replies, still rummaging through the foliage. "or go back if you prefer."

"That doesn't answer my question," he growls.

"And this doesn't answer mine," she retorts.

She leans forward, her neck and head disappearing in the undergrowth. Quietly, she groans. She doesn't want him to stay so close by. Reluctantly, she drops to her knees and her eyes close in deep concentration. Eventually, she sighs in defeat. Carefully, she inches even deeper into the undergrowth. Her hand slips into her weapons pouch and she withdraws a single hyōrōgan pill.

Hesitantly she pops the pill into her mouth and swallows it. The effect is swift and she can feel it working. She leans back and emits a loudly dramatic sigh. Sakura pushes herself out of the undergrowth and turns to her companion. The irritable expression of defeat makes him growl in amusement. He starts to lead the way back, unaware of her intentions.

Sakura concentrates chakra into her left hand before slamming her fist into the forest floor. The ground rumbles and quakes. Dust flies everywhere and she takes that as a chance to escape the dutiful wolf.

* * *

><p>"Please…" a weak voice begs. "What have we done to you?"<p>

"You've done nothing," Madara smirks at the rows of prisoners.

None of the villagers had managed to escape his careful calculations. Hunting them down and trapping them had been too easy. However, he did enjoy the expressions of terror and horror on their faces. They had begged and pleaded with him as he forced them back with him. They hated the idea of returning to the village, but Madara finds that the village is one of his favourite places to be.

He casts his dark eyes over the prisoners. They shy away from him, huddling in far-away corners. Their eyes daren't leave his form for fear of what he might do. They've all seen how he tortures those who had stood up against him. None of those people were ever seen again.

"Scaring prisoners?" Sakura enquires.

"It's a delight," he smirks. "What brings to this humble abode?"

"I think you'll find that you left this," she holds out a seal.

"Hmm," he frowns, taking it from her. "How very gracious of you, but what would your allies think?"

She narrows her eyes. "Let me deal with my side… You have your own troubles to deal with, after all,"

Madara smirks in devious amusement. "Would you plan on alleviating those troubles? Or do you wish to worsen them? Just remember who it is you have to thank for still being here,"

She watches, unamused, as he walks away. Her eyes trace his every movement and eagerly commit it to her memory. Madara soon disappears into the shadows. She scoffs and starts to walk away, despite the whimpers of the inmates as they beg her not to leave them.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting, especially you, xxsakuraxloverxx. I feel really bad for making you all wait. I promise I will upload more quickly than this from now on.**


	8. Can You Crack the Code?

Lost

The night is peaceful in the forest. San, her brothers and Ashitaka are sleeping soundly on their make-shift beds of leaves. Sakura lies on her bed, perfectly awake, and stares up at the sky. The stars here are different from the ones in her native world. The sky and the air are different from what it had been in her world. She glances to her right at her sleeping companions and sorrow flashes through her eyes. She sighs and pushes herself up.

Madara has been on her mind for a long time. She hasn't been able to sleep because of the sheer force of the thoughts. Naruto had lost to him, Sasuke had been taken in by him and even the Akatsuki answers to him yet she has to defeat him. If she can't defeat him then there's only one option left and she isn't willing to take that risk. Her eyes squeeze shut as images of _vermillion_ flash through her mind repeatedly. Her fists clench in fury and eventually the images begin to slow.

She emits a strained gasp once the imaginings fade entirely. Her clenched fists, however, tighten. She turns away from her companions and growls in frustration. She grabs the spear that was placed next to her and leaps to her feet. She races into the forest without a backward glance at her companions.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sakura growls as she glowers down at a suspicious figure.<p>

The person flinches and drops a large wooden box. It takes a moment for the person to regain their senses and grab the box. The person immediately tries to run but Sakura is suddenly standing in front of them. She takes the box from the shocked person. It takes a moment before the situation sinks in and the person flees. She watches the person's cloak flying about with narrowed eyes. The person isn't fleeing back the way he or she came from but towards a secretive, but natural, pathway down to Iron Town. Whoever it was is running to Madara.

Sakura turns her attention to the box cradled by her left arm and smiles. Every trouble that comes Madara's way is a success for her. She may not be able to face him directly but she can most definitely cause trouble. She flips the box under her arm and sets off to find a secluded area for her to look through its contents. Unbeknownst to her a stranger has seen her thievery and is now watching the box longingly.

She settles under an old tree and places the box on her lap. She looks over it suspiciously before cautiously unlatching the lid. She pushes it open and finds an iron weapon nestled in the feathered interior. She frowns at it in disbelief. Sakura leans forward and scans her surroundings carefully before tentatively lifting the weapon. She turns it over in her hands in admiration of the smoothness and quality. As wonderful as the weapon is Madara wouldn't have gone to so much trouble just for a weapon. She places it back in its box and stands up.

She looks at her surroundings once more and hears the snapping of twigs underfoot. A cloaked figure steps out and stares at the box longingly. An idea immediately sparks in Sakura's mind and she races away. Adrenaline courses through her at the prospect of what is to come. The weapon wouldn't at all trouble Madara but for the people of this time…

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sasuke, how good to hear you," Madara chuckles into the radio that was foolishly left behind in the village.<p>

"What do you want?" Sasuke growls impatiently.

His voice is faint and slightly distorted due to the distance between them. Madara scowls, unsure of whether to trust the voice at the other side. It could well be someone trying to sound like Sasuke and using the distortion to their advantage. Madara shakes his head in annoyance and decides to continue.

"Sasuke, you know that you're invaluable to me, so I only ask what I know you can do," he smirks at the sheer brilliance of it all. "There is one other like me, but he doesn't know it yet. I haven't let it manifest itself but when you find that person… Try to create my exit."

"What if it takes me elsewhere?" Sasuke snaps. "I can get my revenge here but if I follow you there may be no way to return!"

"You're a smart boy," Madara glowers, growing annoyed. "You can decide for yourself."

He switches it off and rises from his chair. Instantly the villagers scatter about in panic and fear. He watches them go in amusement and annoyance. His eyes then rove around the settlement that he has taken. He can't help but feel that he will be quite at home in such a place. A cruel smirk contorts his features as he thinks of his newly built prisons that house those foolish enough to try and defy him. He quite likes the settlement and could see himself staying for a while to come. He only needs to rid himself of Sakura and everything will go as he plans for them to.

He chuckles darkly. "I hope you enjoy the contents of that box while you can,"

**Author's Note: First of all happy diamond Jubilee! (Yes, I am a royalist and proud of it!) Secondly, this story and another are quite tricky to write so I really must apologise for that. I've got quite a good idea of how the next chapter will go so it's all good. So, yes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it and I thank you for reading.**

**I might take a bit longer to update next time as I'm having trouble with AuthorHouse and the publishing of my book so it might take a while to sort that out. Sorry about that.**


	9. Remembering The Cause

Lost

"Are you ready?" Sakura asks.

"Our success is now," San replies.

Sakura throws herself from her hiding place. Her eyes are fixated on Iron Town. Scraping and rustles erupt around her as her newfound allies make their way towards Iron Town as well. They plan to break through the settlements defences and escape with as many of the villagers as possible. The original plan had failed and now she's hoping that gaining more warriors to assist them is the key to defeating Madara. However, something tells her that this conflict – no matter what she does – is nowhere near completion.

She veers right and, sending chakra into her fist, she breaks through the wall. The settlement is still foreign to her and she doesn't know the layout well but she thinks she remembers the prison camp. She leaps up onto the rooftops and flies towards her destination. Down below in the streets San's wolf brothers are making shortcuts by barrelling through the houses. San is crouched atop the walls of Iron Town with her dagger in hand – ready to fight if trouble comes their way. Ashitaka is high on the mountainside with his bow poised to shoot.

The wolves are the first to reach the sealed building that holds the villagers. They charge at the building but the walls tremble and stay intact. There aren't even any sounds from inside to suggest that there's anyone there. Sakura lands beside them and looks the building over. There's nothing outwardly suspicious but she knows that Madara has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. She charges her fist with chakra and punches the wall in quick succession. An opening soon forms and they force their way in.

The first thing that they notice is the stale air. Each breath they take is filled with dust and dirt. The ground is white with dust and each step they take makes them sink into it. The carpet of dust muffles all sounds inside the old building. Sakura inches further in and peers into the undiluted darkness. Even her eyes, which have been trained to see things that try to hide themselves, struggle to make out much. She sighs and signals to the wolves to go in and check. She mouths 'be careful' and summons her nerves.

The three of them split up and head in opposite directions. Sakura heads into the deepest and darkest area. Her instincts are sharp and keen and she's sure that she can manage with only them. The downy dust carpet vanishes and she stumbles. The _clang_ of her feet on the ground resounds like metal. She looks around frantically and sees nothing but darkness. A sensation of weakness washes over her and she spreads her arms out in a bid to find her place.

"Madara," she warns. "This isn't funny. Whatever it is you're doing, stop it. If you're going to attack me then just do it!"

She looks around frantically. There's a temporary silence that is broken by a low chuckle. She snatches a kunai from her weapons pouch and angles it defensively. As it makes no difference she closes her eyes and allows her other senses to grow more powerful. The silence which had been so disconcerting before now isn't as silent as it had seemed. The softest of sounds emits from around her. She knows immediately that the sound is footsteps.

She lunges to her right and throws the kunai. She misses the person entirely. Even the weapon is carelessly spinning on the floor. She glares into the darkness and grabs the weapon. As fast as she can she flees from the area. The carpet of dust is a welcome comfort and she soon finds her way back at the exit. Low growls erupt from places that she's almost too nervous to go. She edges towards the door when she hears the wolf brothers talking outside.

She removes a new kunai from her pouch and slashes her arm. The brothers catch the scent of blood instantly and bound up to the door. Sakura exits and swats them away from her. The eldest brother nudges her shoulder and she looks at his big concerned eyes.

"I found no villagers," the eldest speaks.

"Neither did I," the youngest comments. "They might have been where you went."

"They probably were," she replies, wincing. "Madara… He had traps set. I don't know how he was expecting us."

"We should go and regroup," the eldest suggests.

"No, these people still need us. We can't go back yet. The security will be even higher when we come back. This is our best chance," she protests.

The wolves look to one another. A heated, but silent, debate rises between them and the youngest growls. A few snarls and snaps are exchanged before peace is restored. They both look back at her thoughtfully. Their piercing eyes don't instil fear into her but she forces herself to be wary. They turn back and start to search through the building again. She follows them close behind and listens to their breathing patterns so that she doesn't stray.

It soon becomes apparent, however, that something isn't right. She veers away from them and lets them walk away. Then she races through the building to a deserted area. There are holes in the roof here and pale slivers of light filter through. She looks around and soon notices a large slab of stone that looks awfully out of place. She hauls it away and it reveals a secret pathway. She closes her eyes and the sound of children and quiet chatter reaches her. It's quite far off but she knows that the wolves have done their job.

She withdraws a small piece of crumpled paper from her weapons pouch. She carefully, quickly, unfolds it and her eyes skim across the words. By now she knows it off by heart but she's determined to check it over again. It was a mission assigned to her by Tsunade before she was taken away. This is her last mission and, luckily for her, it concerns Madara. As it's her last she's determined to see it through to the very end – even if that means going undercover without telling anyone.

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm really sorry that there's not much going on but I swear that the next update will start sorting things out. Also, about the next upload… It's going to be for a while. I'm so sorry to do this to you again! I've gotten into deep trouble with my publishing company and I'm running low on cash (which isn't bad as I'm still in academy and under 16 so I'm not going to be chucked out into the streets). Anyway, long story short, I have to publish a novel of short stories, by printer, to hopefully recoup my losses. I will be posting one-shots and occasional chapters here and there but I can't go back and forth on previous chapters and the one I'm writing to make sure that I haven't made a mistake.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter and I'm also sorry about the inconvenience of the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I bid you adieu for a while.**


	10. Dark Desires and Fated Fires

Lost

She stares at the captives warily. They continue to chatter amongst themselves as if nothing has happened. Trembling, she recalls a mission where she had been captured, held in darkness, and she ignored those who came to save her for fear that they were nothing more than illusions. She knew about genjutsu when Naruto tried to rescue her. These people know nothing about any form of jutsu. They could all too easily believe it to be a figment of their imagination - they appear malnourished enough to be delirious.

She crumples the paper and shoves it back into her pocket. The wolf brothers howl outside. Their voices drown out any trace of Madara's possible return. She takes a shallow breath. The dust already inhaled clings painfully to her lungs. Each breath brings the beginning of a cough, but she can't make a sound. Her eyes close and the sounds heighten. Their clarity comforts her and she inches forward. The dust and grime mute her approach.

The shadows swirl behind her. Darkness moulds into colour. Emptiness moulds into shape. It all coalesces around a single crimson bead – an open eye. The long, not-quite-formed cloak flutters and shies away as he reaches out. His greedy hands clutch at her shoulder. The other hand slips across her mouth. Her back collides with his chest and her struggles are made useless by his ever tightening grip. She takes as deep a breath as she can to stave off panic.

His hot breath caressed her ear. "At last,"

The world whirls and the people blur into a mass of dripping shadows and otherworldly wails. Sakura's eyes flicker erratically in the blinding storm of descending darkness. She starts to struggle again. The efforts are in vain. Her body feels heavy, weighted down upon by the greatest burdens. Her legs begin to buckle. Her ankles quiver as she desperately fights to remain upright. The only thread remaining that connects her to the true world is the faint understanding that she shouldn't fight back.

* * *

><p>The youngest of the wolf brothers bounds up to San, his tongue trailing from its open mouth. His paws scramble for a hold on the loose earthen road. Once still his eyes dart to Ashitaka and then back to what he knows.<p>

San questions him at once. "What are you doing?"

He pants. "Sakura is gone,"

She snarls. "Again?"

He nods once, slowly, as if not to anger her, but her wrath has already woken. San twirls round, her eyes fixing on Ashitaka. The question rests on her lips but she waits; knowing that he knows, knowing that he has nothing worthy to say. He does exactly as she knows he will. He stands, watching, solemn to the very core and knowing of the uselessness of words.

She asks, softly, so as not to disturb his self-questioning. "What does she have that makes you trust her?"

He says simply. "I don't know,"

San nods. "I understand…" she looks over to her brother. "Go. Find our brother. He might have some other news. We'll be behind you."

He obeys at once. The sleek streak of white is all the proof that he had been there at all. San glances back at Ashitaka discontentedly. Concern seeps into her gaze but she swiftly turns: the unspoken questions withering.

Ashitaka follows her. His pace is slow and leisurely. His mind is somewhere else; in distant lands; with strange people; foreign customs and ferocious tyrants. He finds it hard to trust her, but feels little choice in the matter.

An outraged scream, San's, echoes proudly throughout Iron Town. Ashitaka races to join her and her brothers when he glimpses something in the far distance: the glimmer of sunlight on water, but deep within the forest. A furious roar draws him back to the situation at hand. He scarpers to the siblings only to find them locked in a heated debate.

The eldest wolf snarls, unrelenting. "This is not a game, San. Neither can be trusted,"

The youngest wolf responds, lighter in tone, but solemn at heart. "What proof exists that we haven't been fooled? They could be distracting us, summoning more of their kind,"

San was equally distrusting, but trying to salvage something of their missing companion's repute. "She could be innocent. Maybe something happened and the plans have changed,"

Ashitaka interjected: saddened, but facing the gravest of possibilities. "The plans are always changing,"

The four stand in silence. None are willing to concede their side.

* * *

><p>The wretched wailing of the radio shrieks through the encampment. Those remaining of Madara's forces linger listlessly. Their darkened eyes dart suspiciously as they try to eavesdrop on the impossibly bizarre conversation.<p>

"Don't you want to see her again?" Sasuke taunts. "Don't you want to bring her home? I thought that you cared, but I suppose not. None of you have ever cared,"

"That's not true!" hisses the hushed voice. "We care, Sasuke. We care about her. We care about you. That's why I won't do this. We could end up in any world at any time. There may not be a way back,"

Something smashes. "There _will_ be a way back! We'll do it again and again and again until it works!"

The prisoner's weary voice lowers. "No, it won't. Do you think Madara will let her live? He wants you there so that I can bring him back. He will leave you behind,"

The sudden glare silences him. He resists the urge to sigh in exasperation. Not for the first time he feels doubt creep in over past decisions. The silence is fraught with sizzling tension.

Then, Sasuke turns away. "I'll find someone else. You're not the only one who can use that kind of jutsu,"

A wordless, soundless understanding blossoms. His comrades quickly flee from the tent. A wisp of wintry air filters through; calming one and tensing the other.

Eventually, the silence is broken. "Sasuke, trust me. This won't end well,"

He glares. "You're not my sensei anymore,"

**Author's Note:** Yes, kill me. Stick a huge spear through me… Just promise me one thing? Leave my heart alone.

I really am sorry about this. I want to explain how this won't happen again, but my life is on a crash collision with fate – repeatedly. That's why I won't tell you why I wasn't here, why I _couldn't_ be here. I promise that I'll try my best to write the best that I can. I'll carry on for as long as I can. I promise.

It felt good to be back here. It still does. I'm happy with this chapter and I know where it leads. I just need to figure out all the stuff inbetween. That's really quite easy, so no worries there. I apologise to everyone who has read this story, who has waited, but especially to **xxsakuraxloverxx**. You've all been so patient. I'm going to do my best to make this as great as I can. At the very least I can promise that I'll never abandon a story. They all will know completion at some point or another.

Thank you for reading. I apologise for the long wait. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter. I apologise if I have not matched your expectations.

I'm sorry.


End file.
